


Future

by simp0verme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simp0verme/pseuds/simp0verme
Summary: What if your enemy is not other people but time? What will you do? A love story between the captain and ace of Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi and their setter, Shirabu Kenjirou.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 13





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and english is not the mother tongue so please bear with me T-T

Second week of April, the start of Shirabu Kenjiro’s school year as a high school student. Because of his hard works, he passed the difficult exam for Shiratorizawa. He was also the member of their volleyball team who didn’t get into the school with a sports scholarship. And there is only one reason why he did all of this. What is it? Of course, it is to get the chance to play with his inspiration, Ushijima Wakatoshi. From the moment that he watched him play from their junior high games, Shirabu already made a promise to himself that someday, that ace will spike his set. 

“Nice to meet you, sir. My name’s Shirabu Kenjiro, a setter.” He bowed and greeted him on their first meeting. Smiling awkwardly as he looked at the other.

Ushijima made a small smile making the copper color haired boy’s cheeks reddened.

“It is a pleasure to meet you too, Shirabu-san. Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ace.” He replied, keeping his usual self. The all-stoic Ushiwaka. Though Shirabu didn’t mind it, just talking to his idol was enough for him. He can’t dismiss the excitement that he’s feeling. 

They were awkward at first. Maybe because of Ushijima’s attitude? Or maybe his? Who knows, but gradually. Without anyone noticing, even themselves, they slowly got closer. From the practices to their hang outs with the team. From Ushijima-san into Wakatoshi-kun. From the casual meetings during lunch time into late night talks via text messages. Everything changed and Shirabu knows that these things we’re not the only thing that changed. Something in him also altered.

Shirabu was always with Ushijima, he follows him wherever he goes. He thought that it was only because he’s admiring him. That supporting the Captain was a given role that he must play. Not until the final match for Spring Interhigh. Shiratorizawa versus Karasuno. It was a big slap for them since they lost to a new revived team, especially to Shirabu. He unintentionally made an opening for Tsukishima Kei to block their ace’s spike due to his irritations. Realizing that he’s one of the reasons why they lost. A guilt was formed inside him.

Right after their game, he went to meet up with their captain, Ushijima. He knows that this is not the perfect time for this, it wasn’t the right time to feel this way but what he’s feeling right now weren’t guilt nor disappoint. It was sadness. The thought that Ushijima, who’s now a third year, will graduate and leave him behind, pains him.

As he makes his way towards to their usual meeting place, the playground that they usually hang out at, their favorite place, Shirabu can’t help but to be flustered. He’s trying to stop himself from panicking but all of his concentration was gone when he saw the dark olive-brown haired boy, sitting on the swing, waiting for him to arrive. It’s time... he thought.

“W-wakatoshi-kun!” Because of his nervousness, he suddenly stuttered. With his wide eyes, his cool entranced got ruined from his clumsiness yet the other lad didn’t mind it instead he smiled to him sweetly earning a blush from Shirabu.

“Hello, Kenjiro-kun.” The other replied, standing up that Shirabu quickly stopped. “No! D-don’t stand up… I just need to tell you something. Just… just listen okay?” He quickly said while waving his hand in front of the ace. Ushijima’s confused from his actions but obliged. Sitting on the swing as he looks at the other. 

“Alright, what is it?” he asked him, as he wait for Shirabu’s reply, he can see how agitated the other was. Ushijima tilted his head to the side while raising his right brow, clearly confuse on the setter’s attitude. He suddenly turned around from him as he covered his face.

Shirabu inhaled deeply, composing himself before looking back at him, though not directly, he was looking down, avoiding the other’s gaze. “The truth is…” he started and quickly looked at Ushijima straight into his eyes.

“A-Ah! Y-you don’t have to r-reply okay!? I just want t-to say that- “

“I like you.” With a wide eye, Shirabu blushed furiously. He was about to say it but Ushijima cut him off with the lines that he was meant to say. No way…!

He was confused, like totally. Shirabu’s dumbfounded, Wakatosi-kun likes him too. He likes him! Is this for real?!

Shirabu felt a hot thing dripping from his eyes as his eyesight was clouded by his tears causing for the captain to quickly aid him. “What’s the problem, Kenjiro-kun?” He softly said but the tone of worry was heard on his voice. Cupping both of his cheeks as he made Shirabu looked at him.

“Are you serious right now... Joke time??” he sobbed, still can’t process the situation. Ushijima likes him back. It wasn’t a one-sided thing. He’s not the only one who fell.

The taller boy chuckled softly, resulting for Shirabu’s heart to skip a beat. “This is not a joke, Kenjiro-kun.” He replied and stared into his eyes. Shirabu’s always composed when he’s with Ushijima but today’s different. 

“I like you too. So much.” He confessed, touching the hand that was caressing his cheeks. Shirabu slowly smiled to Ushijima. The other leaned closer to him, kissing his forehead.

“Will you go out with me?” 

That was the moment when both of them got together. Coming out to their friends were easy since they already had a hunch but coming out to other people especially to their parents weren’t, that’s why they took their time. Slowly but surely, they took their time together into thinking about things because being into this relationship’s not normal for other people. They know it but who cares? Definitely not them. 

They spent their first anniversary with their team mates, laughing and enjoying their time together.

They were all having fun when suddenly, everyone decided to leave, leaving Shirabu with Ushijima. As they want to stay with each other for a bit longer, they went to their favorite spot. With their hands holding one another, the smiles on their faces didn’t fade. Just savor the silence between them. 

Shirabu sat on the swing the moment Ushijima abruptly kneeled in front of him. Bewildering him. 

“T-toshi! Hey, why a-are you kneeling?” he asked him, baffled on his lover’s action. The other just smiled and took out a velvet box. He gasped, Shirabu’s heart was beating faster as time pass by. The dark olive-brown haired boy opened the box, revealing a silver necklace with a ring as a pendant.

“I don’t know if this is the right anniversary gift for you but I want you to know that I am truly happy with you being on my side.” He said and slowly took out the necklace, he looked at his lover lovingly. “I just want to show you my affections since you know that I’m not a showy person...” he shyly said, Shirabu bit his lower lip, preventing himself on sobbing. He’s turning into a cry baby when Ushijima’s being affectionate to him.

“So yeah… I asked for our teammate’s suggestions but I’m the one who picked this. Also, I’m not sure if you want to wear this ring on your finger so I decided to make it into a pendant.” He added, unclasping it. Shirabu noticed that Ushijima’s planning on wearing it to him so he complied. Turning around, there he felt the coldness of the metal. He can’t stop smiling.

“Thank you… Really…” The copper-haired boy started to cry, pouting his lips as he looked his lover lovingly. Ushijima softly chuckled from how adorable Shirabu was. He raised his right hand, showing the other his ring. It made his lover cried even more. Knowing that they’re wearing pair rings’ an unexplainable feeling for Shirabu.

“We’ll reach our dreams together, hmm?” Ushijima said, embracing his lover after pecking on his lips. Shirabu nodded, “Yes. We will…” he agreed and giggled, hugging Ushijima back and squeezing himself in.

Ahh… Best day ever… 

Thus, this followed on their second, Ushijima and Shirabu decided to go to Kyoto for a short trip. The third one went well by deciding to live in together. Ushijima surprised Shirabu an apartment where in that’ll be their own home. The fourth one was spent inside their house, just chilling and yeah... that. So, on and so forth. Until they reached their seventh year together.

As they consumed their day together, the two of them planned things together. Promising themselves the forever that they wanted for the both them. Supporting ones dream and living their life out. Shirabu pursue his dream to be a doctor and Ushijima, of course he continued playing volleyball, being a professional player. 

Their road we’re smooth. Too good to be true, though in every smooth road, there will always be stray rocks, a bumped to their pathway. 

As they pursue their own dream together, the both of them didn’t noticed that they were being too… complacent. They didn’t notice that they’re turning cold… That their ‘I love you’ turned into an obligation. They didn’t notice that they’re slowly drifting apart from each other… 

The moment they reached their seventh year, they’ll be spending it on their own house, without the flame that they used to have… Shirabu already observed their situation. Him being too busy in his studies while Ushijima’s busy training. The man decided to wait for his lover to come back.

When dusk came, the man became nervous, rubbing the pendant ring that was now on his ring finger, waiting for his lover’s nerve wrecking for him. A few minutes later, Ushijima came. He was surprised when Shirabu’s waiting for him at the living room, he’s holding a bouquet, supposed to be a surprise gift for his lover.

He smiled softly and strutted his way towards him. Handing him the bouquet and when he’s about to kiss him, Shirabu moved his head away, earning a confused expression from Ushijima. “Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked.

Shirabu looked at him while biting his lower lip, “Can we sit down first?” He asked him as he sat down on the couch with the bouquet on hand. He was breathing heavily; he was hesitant but he needed to confirm it.

“hmm? What’s the matter?” He continued on asking, sittig beside Shirabu. Ushijima’s acting so innocent but he knows it. He knows the reason why Shirabu’s being so serious. 

While staring into his eyes, Shirabu asked, “Are you still happy?” 

That’s the question that Ushijima wanted to avoid. Why? Cause he, himself, is unsure. His uncertain… Yeah being with Shirabu was fun… It was, really but now? He’s not sure about that anymore… Shirabu’s already part of his life but they’re not the same as before.

Even though Ushijima’s contemplating, he chose to answer his lover seriously. “I am not happy anymore, Jiro.” He stated, the smile on his face vanish but a pained expression was seen on it.

Shirabu’s in pain too but it can’t be help. There’re no third parties… nothing else, just time and them. Them falling out of love as time pass by… Them being complacent with the thought that they’ll always be the home of one another. They didn’t think of the idea of what happens after all that happiness. 

With a small smile on the copper-haired boy he replied, “Same here… I’m not happy anymore, Toshi. This relationship feels like an obligation rather than a real relationship. It’s like we’re staying just because of the memories and time.” He said as he cupped both of Ushijima’s face. “I love you so much but we’re not happy anymore…” he added as he stared at his olive paired eyes. 

Ushijima’s trying to be strong, he knows that Shirabu’s doing his best too. They’re trying not to cry; they’re trying not to listen to their breaking hearts. They’re trying, really… but it’s failing them. Slowly… all of their memories together flash into their minds. 

“Nice to meet you, sir. My name’s Shirabu Kenjiro, a setter.”  
“It is a pleasure to meet you too, Shirabu-san. Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ace.”

“I’m so glad that I met you…” Shirabu said, sniffing as he tries to kept on smiling while Ushijima on the other hand’s sobbing already like a child. He doesn’t want to let go but sometimes… letting go is easier than holding on…

“I am too. You’re my sunshine, you light up my day whenever it’s gloomy… You stayed…” Ushijima replied, he’s chuckling trying to lighten up their mood.

“I like you. Will you go out with me?” 

“Thank you for saying yes. For agreeing that you want to be with me, Jiro.” Ushijima softly said, closing his eyes slowly as he remembers to good times that he spent with Shirabu.

“And thank you for liking me back. Honestly, I still can’t believe it that you liked me. I thought you like Tendou-san.” The other joked. Leaning his forehead to Ushijima as they reminisce the past that they’re about to let go.

“We’ll reach our dreams together, hmm?”

“Yes. We will…”

“I told you that we’ll reach our dreams together… But I guess I can only cheer you from the sidelines now… So, go my future doctor, chase your dreams. Reach it without me." Ushijima almost broke down. He had a hard time on saying those lines, it was as if there was a lump on his throat that he can’t swallow. 

Shirabu’s smile vanished. That was the cue for him to sobbed and cry like a child. He doesn’t want to let go. He really doesn’t want to cause it feels like something in him will be taken away. It feels like something’s gonna broke. But he can’t take it back. He knows he can’t… If it hurts holding on, so why not let go, right? 

“I will… T-thank you for the s-seven years, Ushijima-san.” He said. They’re now back to square one, from where they started. To being strangers. He won’t forget him and their memories together but he’ll have to move on. He needs to move forward for their promise to each other, to reach their dreams… But this time, it’ll him and without Ushijima. Just him. 

They ended the night hugging each other, remembering the funny memories, enjoying each other’s company because they know, that’ll be the last time that they’re together. It’ll be the last time that they’ll get to feel one another’s warmth. That they’ll sleep in each other’s arms. That’ll be the last time…

As dawn came, Shirabu woke up without Ushijima. Without his person, without the person that he dreamed with… He bawled, crying his heart out as he slowly realized that what happened last night was true, that it’s not a dream. That the two of them broke up. He looked up to their shared closet, their bathroom even their kitchen. All over the place, he’s looking for him but he’s gone. Without any letters left… He’s all alone.

Falling out of love hurts the most… you don’t get to blame anyone but yourself. It’s like losing yourself and your world… It sucks so much that it rips his heart… I didn’t get to say I love you for the last time… Toshi… 

3 years after…

Shirabu’s graduated and become a doctor… He did it, he moved forward and continued his dreams. He chased it by himself. There we’re some complication but finally. 

Working nonstop after graduating was stressful but he’s happy. Helping other people’s fulfilling, all of his hard works were paid off.

” And here we present to you the Japan’s National Team. Starting from our Team Captain, Ushijima Wakatoshi!” 

Once Shirabu overheard the television, he automatically smiled. He made it too… The copper-haired boy focused his attention on aiding the patients when he received an unknown phone call. With a confused expression he answered it. 

“Hi, baby… I made it, I heard you did too… Shall we fulfill our dreams for real?” A familiar voice was heard behind the phone. Shirabu knows that voice too well that he started sobbing.

“Hm-mm… Let’s, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading it. Thank you!


End file.
